Wind Flower
Lyrics Hangul= 뻔하디뻔한 내 사랑 이야기야 흔하디흔한 이별일 뿐이야 이미 알겠지만 너 없는 동안 많이 외롭고 힘들기만 했어 너와 있을 때 왜 더 잘해주지 못했는지 이제서야 달콤한 말들이 맴도는지 몇 번이야 이야 이야 후회만 하니 아이야 저 꽃들만 너무 예뻐 Wind flower wind flower 엇갈린 갈린 우리 이야기 Wind flower wind flower 우우우 우리만 이별일까 두두두 둘이만 아파할까 다시 또 피어날 꽃잎처럼 (꽃잎처럼 Yeah) Get better day by day Get better day by day 바람 불어 기분 좋은 날 (좋은 날 All day) 혼자가 되어 홀가분한 밤 (홀가분한 밤) 우우우 우울한 날은 가고 Get better day by day Get better day by day 그럴 만했지 그래 한 번뿐인 이별에 소란스러워 나가보면 노크하는 애는 미련이야 식탁 위에 차려진 음식 혼자 덤덤한 척 늦은 식사 무기력 공허함 외로움 Yeah 날씨는 구름 기분 Down 되어있네 멀쩡한 날이 없어 모든 게 거슬려 왜 함께 있을 때 왜 더 아름답지 못했는지 둘만의 노래를 이별 가사로 채우는지 아파이야 이야 이야 후회만 하니 아이야 저 꽃들만 너무 예뻐 Wind flower wind flower 달라져 버린 닮은 우리 둘 Wind flower wind flower 우우우 우리만 이별일까 두두두 둘이만 아파할까 다시 또 피어날 꽃잎처럼 (꽃잎처럼 Yeah) Get better day by day Get better day by day 바람 불어 기분 좋은 날 (좋은 날 All day) 혼자가 되어 홀가분한 밤 (홀가분한 밤) 우우우 우울한 날은 가고 Get better day by day Get better day by day 그때 널 좋아하지 않았더라면 이 흔하고 흔한 이별도 없었겠죠 나 너 나눠 부른 날부터 날 위한 위로는 온전히 내 몫이 되어 별거 아닌 듯 오늘을 살아요 우우우 우리만 이별일까 두두두 둘이만 아파할까 다시 또 피어날 꽃잎처럼 (꽃잎처럼 Yeah) Get better day by day Get better day by day 바람 불어 기분 좋은 날 (좋은 날 All day) 혼자가 되어 홀가분한 밤 (홀가분한 밤) 우우우 우울한 날은 가고 Get better day by day Get better day by day |-| Romanization= ppeonhadippeonhan nae sarang iyagiya heunhadiheunhan ibyeoril ppuniya imi algetjiman neo eomneun dongan mani weropgo himdeulgiman haesseo neowa isseul ttae wae deo jalhaejuji motaenneunji ijeseoya dalkomhan maldeuri maemdoneunji myeot beoniya iya iya huhweman hani aiya jeo kkotteulman neomu yeppeo Wind flower wind flower eotgallin gallin uri iyagi Wind flower wind flower uuu uriman ibyeorilkka dududu duriman apahalkka dashi tto pieonal kkonnipcheoreom (kkonnipcheoreom Yeah) Get better day by day Get better day by day baram bureo gibun joeun nal (joeun nal All day) honjaga dweeo holgabunhan bam (holgabunhan bam) uuu uulhan nareun gago Get better day by day Get better day by day geureol manhaetji geurae han beonppunin ibyeore soranseureoweo nagabomyeon nokeuhaneun aeneun miryeoniya shiktak wie charyeojin eumshik honja deomdeomhan cheok neujeun shiksa mugiryeok gongheoham weroum Yeah nalsshineun gureum gibun Down dweeoinne meoljjeonghan nari eopseo modeun ge geoseullyeo wae hamkke isseul ttae wae deo areumdapji motaenneunji dulmane noraereul ibyeol gasaro chaeuneunji apaiya iya iya huhweman hani aiya jeo kkotteulman neomu yeppeo Wind flower wind flower dallajeo beorin dalmeun uri dul Wind flower wind flower uuu uriman ibyeorilkka dududu duriman apahalkka dashi tto pieonal kkonnipcheoreom (kkonnipcheoreom Yeah) Get better day by day Get better day by day baram bureo gibun joeun nal (joeun nal All day) honjaga dweeo holgabunhan bam (holgabunhan bam) uuu uulhan nareun gago Get better day by day Get better day by day geuttae neol joahaji anatteoramyeon i heunhago heunhan ibyeoldo eopseotgetjo na neo nanweo bureun nalbuteo nal wihan wironeun onjeonhi nae mokshi dweeo byeolgeo anin deut oneureul sarayo uuu uriman ibyeorilkka dududu duriman apahalkka dashi tto pieonal kkonnipcheoreom (kkonnipcheoreom Yeah) Get better day by day Get better day by day baram bureo gibun joeun nal (joeun nal All day) honjaga dweeo holgabunhan bam (holgabunhan bam) uuu uulhan nareun gago Get better day by day Get better day by day |-| English= It’s my obvious love story It’s just a common breakup You may already know while you’re gone I was so lonely and it was just hard When I was with you Why couldn’t I be nicer to you? Why are the sweet words lingering in my mouth now? How many times yeeyah yeeyah Do I just regret? Ahyeeyah Only the flowers are so beautiful Wind flower wind flower The story of us who missed each other on the way Wind flower wind flower Woo woo woo woo do we only break up? Du du du do only two of us feel the pain? Like the petals that will bloom again (Like the petals Yeah) Get better day by day Get better day by day It’s a good day with the breeze (Good day All day) A carefree night being alone (A carefree night) Woo woo woo woo gloomy days are gone Get better day by day Get better day by day You deserve it yes, it was the only breakup I check outside at the noise The one who is knocking is stupid The food on the table A late dinner alone as if I’m okay Lethargy, emptiness and loneliness Yeah It’s cloudy I feel down Everyday isn’t normal Everything is irritating why? When we were together Why couldn’t we be more beautiful? Why am I filling the song for only us with the lyrics about breakup? It hurts yeeyah yeeyah Do I just regret? Ahyeeya Only the flowers are so beautiful Wind flower wind flower We looked alike but now we’ve changed Wind flower wind flower Woo woo woo woo do we only break up? Du du du do only two of us feel the pain? Like the petals that will bloom again (Like the petals Yeah) Get better day by day Get better day by day It’s a good day with the breeze (Good day All day) A carefree night being alone (A carefree night) Woo woo woo woo gloomy days are gone Get better day by day Get better day by day If I didn’t like you at that time There wouldn’t be this common breakup From the day I started to call you and me separately Comfort for me became my responsibility completely As if it’s nothing special I live today Woo woo woo woo do we only break up? Du du du do only two of us feel the pain? Like the petals that will bloom again (Like the petals Yeah) Get better day by day Get better day by day It’s a good day with the breeze (Good day All day) A carefree night being alone (A carefree night) Woo woo woo woo gloomy days are gone Get better day by day Get better day by day Category:Korean Releases Category:2018 Releases Category:4Season Category:Singles Category:Discography Category:BLUE;S